Away from the Claw
by MagicHalo
Summary: When Seniors and Juniors come together, its up to them to make something productive. Theo feels afraid, but now knows he is not alone. A Casey/Theo fic that's AU
1. Calling for Education

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to the rightful owners. This is fan work appreciation after just completely watching this series.

_Calling for Education_

The bright sunny morning beamed in the messy room. The messy room of a plucky boy. Clothes were scattered around on the floor, his desk was piled with papers, and his junk was hidden in his large closet. Either way, it suited him. His untidy personality suited him, as he would if he was a tiger. His name was Casey, and he was in a hurry this instant. It was the Monday morning that meant going to school. He paced through his room, scrapping pieces of necessary equipment in his red striped bag. He was too concerned with getting prepared, he rushed out of his room, just wearing his boxers. This, of course, set him back a few minutes. Now he was in a hurry.

"See ya, mom," he grabbed a piece of toast on the counter and stepped on his red shoes, swiftly leaving his house, without paying any attention to the motherly message he gets every morning. He ran to the sidewalk, as he finished the last preparations to make himself presentable. He fixed his shoes, crammed all the papers in his bag until it zipped up completely, fidgeted his shirt until it laid flatly as it was ironed previously, over his body. He began pacing in the direction of his school.

"Hey Casey." He passed a corner to encounter his friend as he passed his house. He walked along side with him as they both walked along the perimeter of the school gate. Children were running through the entrance, teenagers were waiting in their usual hangout spots. It was quite the normal day today. But there was something that did catch his eye.

Across the street was a small boy that walked in the opposite direction. He looked like he went to school, but it seemed that it wasn't his. He was no taller than Casey, had black spiky hair and felt like he only kept to himself. He felt a sad attitude from him, which did not seem to connect with his own cheery mood. But oddly, this boy was all he was interested in. Why, was all that was there; that he could not seem to answer. His attention was caught up as the distance between the two were apart.

"Hey, you okay?" His friend, asked him in concern. He blanked out for what seemed like a significant while, was actually just a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get to class." Casey affirmed as the bell rang a while after.

–

The afternoon flew by the Autumn time period. It became a small decrease in temperature pretty quick.

"Hey Case, you doing anything now?"

"Yeah, I got class soon."

"Class for what?"

"Well, er- um- you know what? Never mind. I'm just busy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure..uh-" This left him standing confused as Casey walked off home.

As he bolted to his room and changed in his uniform, he immediately departed again, as he made his way to his destination, an academy, where he is taught self defense.

–

The class was always in a talkative atmosphere. It was until the teacher showed up, of course.

"Good Afternoon students. Hope you are well." A old man lead the class. They all paid their respects to him and awaited further instruction.

"Today will be a special day today. I have an announcement. I need to leave for about two weeks for a retreat. So to resolve this, we've decided to join the senior and junior classes together." Murmurs of conversation quietly stirred as they shared their thoughts of the situation.

"And from today, your teacher will be a past recruit and also teacher to the senior students." As he made the announcement, the hall started filling with a class almost equal in number. Casey became very calm about it, knowing this will help him advance for the times to come. As he scanned the class that was ahead of him, he saw him. The same boy he saw this morning. Was that where he had seen him before?

"Hush students. These are your mentors, Robert James, and Dominic."

"Please, call me R.J."

"And you can simply call me Dom."

"Excellent. I leave the classes in your care." As the air of change swept past them, they quickly adjusted as their teacher left the grounds.

"Alright, well since we're not as wise as an old master, we're going to place you guys in groups. Groups of two, where we'll assign seniors and juniors together, according to your ranks." The same murmur roared through the hall. R.J. began calling the pairs out.

"Casey," He immediately stood from the call.

"Your skills are good, but we think its best to set you with a surpassing student, so" he called the boy of his interest over.

"Meet Theodore. He'll be your partner to these weeks to come." Silence slipped past the two, but he called out in protest.

"You can't be serious can you R.J.? Shouldn't I be with another partner, supposedly of my level."

"Now Theo, we're here to learn, but also to teach. Who knows? You may even learn a thing or two from him." He left off to assign the rest of the partners.

"Hi, I'm Casey. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise."

"You don't seem too happy to be with me."

"It's not that, it's just that I'm very advance for my group."

"Well then maybe you could help me then."

"I take my training seriously, so if you can't cope"

"Please, I'll be at your accord. Take me as your student." He pleaded on his limbs. Theo took a sense of mercy on him. This position showed him of his seriousness and compassion, but also innocence and a yearning of care.

"Alright. We've got a while to get you up to my level."

"Really? Thank you. You won't regret this."

"I know I will. Make me change my mind."

"I will. I'll make it my goal." The two basked in a unity that started something between them.


	2. Breaking the Barrier

_Sorry about my stories. I'm just about that sweet and heart felt moment, but that doesn't work without the settings and scenarios and I'm not as descriptive as I should be. But if you see this with some form of clarity then I appreciate putting up with my shotty work. Anyways enjoy =D _

_Breaking the Barrier_

A day after they were assigned together, Casey wanted to get Theo to be accepted. He could get the feeling that Theo still didn't want him. All attempts to get Theo to agree had failed, leaving Casey feeling pretty heavy hearted. But did this made him give up? He wanted to get his acceptance. He wanted a trust. He wanted a friend.

"Hey Theo," Casey called over to him. He called him from across the street. He crossed the road and began convincing him

"Look Casey, I know what you're doing, but I'm not interested."

"C'mon Theo, I just want us to get closer."

"Why?"

"Because I still feel that you don't want me to be your partner."

"I do Casey, but I don't really work well with others." He gave that acceptance speech that always showed decline.

"I don't buy it. Just come over for one day. It won't hurt. I don't bite." He hoped for a response, with his attempt of making puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. If it'll make you stop asking."

"Cool. How about coming over to your house."

"Why my house?"

"Wouldn't you seem comfortable in your own house?"

"Point taken. I'll meet you back here after school." Theo walked off as Casey did a victory dance in his head, later swinging randomly as he is overjoyed.

–

Casey sped all the way out of the school grounds and ran across the street, before the cars came, and waited for his partner to show up. Theo approached slowly, still in his sulking position as he made his way over to Casey. He sighed deeply as he met the plucky boy.

"Hey Theo. How was school?"

"It was alright. Just another typical Friday. What about you?"

"Yeah, it was typical. Except I was anticipating this occasion."

"You really want us to be close, don't you."

"C'mon, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Casey. I like you more than a lot of people. It's just...it's a long story."

"Well I've got time. Dish." Theo took a small breath as he recounts his story.

"Well, it started when I was only 10. My parents left to go see relatives overseas. But we were a poor family so it was only me and my brother, Luin. We couldn't be left alone, since we were young, so we were take cared for by Master Mao. Our parents left and they would return in about a few months. But something drastic took place over there. A war broke out and there was a change of government. No one was allowed in or out, so they were trapped. After a while, there were drastic changes in our records, indicating that we had no parents and were under care by Master Mao. Since then, I've never had contact with my parents, and I had to fend for me and my brother." Casey felt pretty touched by his story. He felt a little sympathetic.

"It's been a rough time for me. And I.."

"And you what?"

"I never knew what it was like to have fun. To run wild. To have a friend." Casey felt all teary from his empathy. He wanted to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry for forcing this."

"It's okay, I know you're just curious."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

"Thanks...Casey." The two fell in a silence until they approached his small house just a small distance away.

"Well, we're here. It's not much but it's livable."

"Don't worry, you don't need to impress me." Theo opened the front doors, and allowed Casey to enter first. He scanned the interior of his house, in positive judgment. There was a 3-seated couch and a television in the middle of the living room, that was connected in a small aisled kitchen, A long hallway that centered the room, connecting to two rooms, a bathroom, the backyard and other rooms around the house.

"It's small, but cozy and warm."

"I try my best." Theo slumped his bag on the couch and fell on the seat next to it. Casey followed and took the last vacant seat next to him.

"So, what do we do now?" Theo asked, trying to see what Casey objective of this was.

"Well, we could do whatever you want. What do you want to do?"

"I want to do my work, then practice my martial arts. Then I have to make dinner for me and my brother."

"Is this what you do everyday?" He asked as his decisions felt scheduled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Casey looked at him, feeling like he's been underprivileged.

"C'mon there's gotta be something else you want to do. Isn't there a park or a spot where you just relax?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it now."

"C'mon I want us to get together. Let's go there." Theo felt like he had no other option.

"Alright, just let me boil the food while we're out." Theo deposited grains into a bowl and placed it in the cooker, and switched it on. He grabbed a jacket and his keys and left with Casey, leading the directions.

–

The two approached Theo's thinking spot. It was a small lake, bordered by pebbles, and a small grassy patch around that. Flowers floated on the top, and there were some fish under the water.

"Wow, It's pretty." Casey felt stunned to realize that he's never seen this place before.

"Yeah, it's my little thinking place," Theo told, "It's my own place and no one know where this is except for me. So don't tell anyone."

"Sure your secrets safe with me." Theo sat down on a flat rock that was like a small bench. Casey sat beside him.

"So this is where you hang out? Away from everything?" Casey didn't disapprove, but felt like this was a special moment.

"Yeah. I told you why."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I hate when people feel this way for me. They treat me like a kid."

"Sorry. You're not a kid to me." Casey admired him, to make him feel better.

"Thanks."

"Sure, what are friends for." _Friends?_ He thought they were friends? Theo wanted to reject him, but he always wanted a friend. And Casey did just want to be nice. He decided not to shrug him off.

"Friends. It sounds so new to me. Are you sure you want to be my friend."

"Of course, that's all I ever wanted." Theo felt a little enlightened and began to show a smile.

"Casey, my friend." Casey also felt positive. He wrapped an arm around Theo as the two looked into the pond. There were two fish, colored in black and white that circled each other, in a rotational pattern. There was also another pair in blue and red that swan side by side. 'My friend.'

--

_Note:_ _I'd like to point out that i'm only a young student, and by that i mean still in middle school. So if you think my work is worth my effort, then plz R&R so i feel appreciated =P. Plus i'm not a good english student.(subject not language) so yeah =D_


	3. What he means

_What he means_

The gentle rays of sun bounced off the lake where the fish had been swimming in the cold temperated waters. It glistened over the surface like glass. The dampened, dew covered grass became enveloped by the warmth, being dried by the process of evaporation. The rocks by the lakeside changed from a cool feeling to a temperate acceptable state. Theo walked along these rocks, throwing some food scraps into the lake, and saw the school of fish attempting to reach the edible morsel before their competitors. Theo always felt at peace as he lost himself in his paradise.

"Hey," A murmur broke the calm silence, as Theo turned around to be greeted by Casey's figure and presence.

"So, what's up?" Theo felt it was a friendly response at their newfound bond, besides his hostile attitude to wanting to be at peace.

"I was just seeing, since its the weekend, if you wanted to do anything," Casey approached Theo and sat down beside him, gazing out to the fish, "I figured you would be here. It's really nice to be here in the morning. It's calming, refreshing, you'll be able to prepare yourself for the day ahead." His tranquil words best fit Theo's thoughts, and his feelings towards this place.

"It's nice to feel that way, isn't it?" Theo smiled a bit, embracing the spiritual feeling of it all. He moved himself off the rocks and onto the damp grass. He laid back onto the soft earth, basking in the warmth.

"It sure is." Casey joined him and leaned his hands behind his head as he joined the boy feeling happy. They were silent, collecting their thoughts, as the day begun to poke itself out to the skies, showing off the soft, fluffy clouds and calm blue skies. The two felt calm enough, they looked at each other, their eyes were connected and Casey chuckled at his innocence.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Let's hang out, Theo. It'll be fun."

"Don't forget we have training today."

"Aw man, what a killjoy. Well we got the time until then." Theo saw his sincerity and decided to go along with it. He sighed, "So what did you have in mind?"

–

Theo returned home and got changed into something suitable for the occasion. He wore a white shirt with a blue feline on one side, that stretched out from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt. He slipped in some baggy but comfortable pair of pants, that prepared him for any activity they were planning. He wore a pair of dark blue sneakers and he walked out, taking with him his belongings. He was greeted by the boy's approach.

"You look nice. Love the tiger."

"Ahem, it's not a tiger. It's a jaguar."

"Oh sorry, Mr jaguar." The two shared a moment as they laughed at each other's expense.

–

Casey escorted Theo to a restaurant to satisfy their empty stomaches. It was an opportunity for Casey to open Theo up in conversation. He opened the door for him and allowed him to pick a spot to his satisfaction. They picked a small isolated corner with a window view. The waitress gave them their menus and took their orders. Casey thought the time to talk was now.

"So, Theo." Casey was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a topic of interest.

"What's up?"

"Um, well," just a few words and comprehensive thoughts and he already was a rambling mess, "So how's it been lately for you."

"It's been nice. It's...different." Casey could feel some kind of positive satisfaction from him. He always did want to experience this. He felt an achievement.

"You don't seem to be very emotional. Are you okay?" He had a concerned look, mixed with a caring feeling.

"Sure, I feel...happy. I..." Theo couldn't even contemplate his own feelings into words. Why this feeling? He couldn't think if he felt enjoyed by this or feel awkward towards it.

"Thanks..a lot Casey." Why was he feeling grateful was an even difficult understanding. What was Casey like to him. A student? A friend? Maybe even parenting? He couldn't help but to avert his look away, still being deep in thought. Casey moved his hand and slipped it into his grasp. He squeezed it affectionately that symbolized his pleasure of having to do this for him. The two stared at their unison and then slowly looked into each others eyes, the same encounter. Then it hit him.

"Here you go guys. Dig in." The waitress placed their orders down on the table and allowed them to eat in peace. Casey's stomach called out, like the tiger he is. He began pacing his eating, as Theo ate, and occasionally gave some glances over to Casey. Why, he couldn't understand. He's confused, and just focused on his food.

As the two finished and cleared up, paid off their meal and left, Theo subconsciously found himself getting closer to the host. He could feel it. A special closeness he had with him. He didn't know what kind, just having that feeling was grand enough for him.

"Let's go Theo."

"Where are we going?"

"For some fun." Casey dragged Theo off and ran to the destination.

–


	4. Theo's Fun Day

_If any of you are past fans, sorry about my updates so yeah i tried to squeeze the time for this in my busy school life. Anyways enjoy =D_

_Theo's Fun Day_

Casey dragged Theo to a place where he thought he would have fun. It was the carnival at the nearby park. There was a loud ruckus, busy crowds, colorful designs and noises that stretched out to the quiet sides of the neighborhood.

"Hey, where are we?"

"The carnival. You've never been?" Casey walked over to buy the tickets.

"No, not really. It feels strange being here."

"C'mon you'll have fun here. Just follow me so you don't get lost." Speaking of that, crowds began swarming from all over. The tight spaces shoved the two apart. Theo panicked and quickly pinched on the sleeve of Casey's shirt. He tugged at it for a signal, and felt another hand hold onto him. He walked through the thin gaps until he saw freedom. The big mass separated, and the density thinned out for the two to see each other.

"Crowds are frightening." Casey couldn't help but to chuckle at him

"Yeah, they're a handful but that's why carnivals are big." Casey brought his attention elsewhere as he began commencing his plan. 'he he'

–

The beginning was spent just getting Theo use to the feeling. He brought him to the many stalls around them, showed him some of the performances, and marveled him with all it had to offer. He was quite taken with this. He'd never been to a place that seemed to give him a new feeling. A happy one. And as he spent his time here, he also felt kind of grateful for being with someone like Casey, a caring and understanding person to be with.

As the day progressed, with a few games they played, they decided to grab a snack to eat. They waited for their food, until Theo heard a familiar voice.

"Theo, Hey" A girl's voice could be heard. Theo turned around to see the person.

"Lily. What are you doing here?" Theo encountered a friend he'd thought he didn't think to see. She wore a yellow shirt that was loose, it hung over one shoulder, and wore a short denim skirt. Along side her was another girl almost similar to her. She had similar black hair and wore a green shirt with a yellow skirt. She also wore a couple of necklaces that made noises as she moved.

"Hey I never expected to see you here." She gave her speech an overjoyed tone.

"Yeah, well I'm here with my friend Casey." He gave the spotlight onto him.

"Um, hey there. I'm Casey." He introduced himself

"I'm Lily and this is Camille. She's my partner I was set with by R.J."

"Um.." He gave the gesture to Theo.

"Don't worry, Lily's a student too. She's kinda like an older sister to me. Or so it feels like." He quieted a bit at that statement, "She takes care of me and was dependable when I was alone. Plus she lives near me so that's a bonus too."

"I see." Casey got that out of the way, "So I see you two are bonding."

"Yes, well we just wanted to feel comfortable between each other before training, otherwise I'd come off as the possessive type."

"Well it's not working with us." The two girls laughed as Theo gave a small smack to him. Casey walked over and gestured for Lily to come over. He wanted to know more about Theo if he wanted to be close so he needed to know.

"Hey,"

"Hey, yourself," it was awkward but they were friendly.

"Yeah, so I need to talk to you about Theo. You see, I really don't know how to get to him. I had the same idea of getting close too, but I still feel kinda blocked from him a bit." He blurted his point of view to her, asking for advice and any helpful tips.

"Oh, don't worry about him. It's not that he's secluded, it's just that," she paused as she gathered her thoughts together, "He's just a bit shy and timid. He is also a bit traumatic and feels trust between other people so rarely. So don't feel you need to do it for his own benefit. Do it so he feels he could get something out of it. Even though he may seem like that at first, when you warm up to him, he becomes the best person you'll ever be with." Casey felt really identical as he pictured Theo of having such qualities that he became relieved when he heard this.

"Well that seems kind of relieving. You really know him don't you?"

"Well, I wanted to be friends with him but he didn't feel open then. But I warmed up to him and he became a big softy as I knew him."

"Thanks a lot. I know what I need to do, but I may need your help occasionally."

"Of course. Just come to me when you need help." With that, they returned to their respected partners and finished their snack. They agreed to go on together and they proceeded to the rides.

–

Each one of the available rides were all tall and big, its own excitement and fear portrayed in its size. Theo felt a little scared, a bit excited but fused them together into a ball of nervousness. But he wanted to have this fun. Casey and Lily went to buy tickets and Theo talked a bit with Camille. They really gotten together well since. Theo followed Casey as they proceeded into a ride that swung like a pendulum as it rotated. The screams and piercing hysterias boosted a confidence as Theo lined up.

Theo sat in the seat as it hovered over the ground, strapped into the seat with the big locked up vest piece and he waited for the ride to commence. The floor began to dip and the drop became increased. He felt anxious and he felt his hand brush across Casey's who sat next to him. The rotation began and the move spun round, accelerating in time. Small yelps were given and Casey was giving a plea of enjoyment also. As the ride intensified, he was a bit scared but he began to let himself get lost in the experience. He fell back into it and let his head fall in the clouds. He felt a brand new experience as he began to squeak until it ascended into a holler of excitement that overtook Casey's call. But eventually the ride slowed and so did everyone else. It ceased as the floor returned to level and they all ejected and left to recover from the experience.

"Woah, uh, wow" The words of a dizzy but joyed boy.

"So you liked it, huh?"

"It was crazy, to say the least." He fell over on his butt without any comprehension.

–

The sun was angled from their position and the girls decided to return home, as the carnival started to become alive as everything got turned on. Flashing carnival lights that aim to dazzle the audience, the concert stage being a center attraction, and as more people left, more came also. As the two decided to conclude their day, Theo dragged Casey off to a big attention grabber, the ferris wheel.

"Hey Casey, can we go on this?" He pointed it out and Casey came with him and they boarded the nearest carriage as it came around. The two boarded the well polished metal with a leather interior and they slowly felt the shift of the ride.

"Hey Casey," Theo called for his attention and Casey looked at him. He gazed him with such sincere eyes and a friendly gaze that Theo felt so reassured. He thought about his ideas and wanted to tell him about his experience, the spark he felt when he was near him. The unfortunate part however, was putting it in words.

"Just...thanks a lot. You make me feel so alive now. I feel so happy and had so much fun today. I loved it." Casey was gaped and felt as his mission came to a succession. He felt so happy to be able to get Theo to open up to him. But he thought of Lily's words of making him feel appreciative instead to doing it for his own benefit.

"It was no trouble. And I really do want us to be friends." The word again began to sting Theo as his area was touched and felt as if he was accepted. They both saw each other again and suddenly felt their hands come together at that point. The wheel was lifted until they saw past the horizon. The sun was bright and orange as the rays filled the tinted glass.

"The sunset's nice, isn't it?" He stood up and walked to the front to see the sunset.

"Yeah, it's something worth sharing." He walked over and grasp his palm. Theo turned. Casey turned. The same contact and another spark passed as Theo moved in. Casey followed and as they were close, the ride was suddenly interrupted and the two fell back.

"Sorry about that. The ride seems to be stuck but we're manually restarting. Sorry for any inconvenience." The voice informed over the intercom attached behind them. They stood back up and sat back down. The two never spoke when the ride began again but they were continuing to hold each other as the ride calmly moved. Theo leaned on him and Casey placed a warm arm around him.

–

Casey escorted him home to the small house and they said their goodbyes and Theo's gratefulness.

"Thanks again and I appreciate it."

"Like I said, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." Casey departed and Theo entered his house and began to rest from the day they had.

--

_I tried but failed...i think. Make it succeed by R&R plz =)_


	5. Dedicated Training

_If anyone is still reading this, then sorry about the long wait, I had exams and had to study for them. It was long and effortless but i hoped it did benefit. Anyways i felt lazy now so i didn't put much effort for this but if u still enjoy it, =D_

_Dedicated Training_

Casey and Theo ran through the big metal double doors, entering the training hall. They wanted to get there earlier since they did miss their training day yesterday after the big carnival day. Theo ran over to R.J. and talked to him about the situation with Casey following

"Where had you been yesterday? I never knew you to miss practice...ever" R.J. placed emphasis on the last part.

"Sorry, I just-"

"He was with me," Casey butt in.

"Oh, I see." He was starting to get the idea, "so, where did you go?"

"To the carnival."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hoped you had fun." Theo just stood in surprise to see the mood feeling lifted

"Yeah, we did." He gave a smile that passed onto R.J.

"That seemed nice, but a word of warning could've been helpful too. Lily and Camille did."

"Yeah, we're sorry." Theo respectfully bowed at him.

"Relax, Theo. It's just nice to see the youth out there having fun," R.J. reassured him, "On that note, Casey, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure," Theo walked away as he saw Lily enter the hall. R.J. and Casey went into a quiet place to discuss.

"Casey, I'm not sure if you're up to speed about Theo, -"

"Yeah, he told me. Troubled past?"

"Yep. So you know -"

"Don't worry, I'm already on it. He was pretty open at the carnival."

"That's nice, but maybe you should spend some more time. Get him to be the Theo that he is suppose to be."

"You know, I try but he just can't feel open," The two were silent until Casey concluded, "Maybe it's cuz he hasn't experience a real family in his life. It was just him and his brother and maybe that was when he decided to become independent."

"Nice work, Casey. Now, what do you suggest we do?" Casey was deep in thought as he reviewed this. Casey, the normal average boy plus Theo, the independent, secluded little man. They were red and blue at opposite ends. But to apply the theory, opposites attract. So the problems become a solution.

"How about I invite Theo to a sleep over. Get him to open up to my family and get that sense. Maybe that's what he needs. I could be like an older brother to him."

"Very considerate, Casey. Maybe that could be a plan. Well, I wish you the success in your operation. I'm leaving him in your hands." Casey nodded and walked over to Theo to tell him of the agreed plan.

–

The class had spread between the two groups, and were doing some sparring. Theo took his patience, as Casey fiercely tried to gain the advantage.

_Pant pant._ "Theo you haven't landed a hit yet. What's up with that." He breathed between each exhale.

"Because of this," He placed his hand on his chest, confusing him until he gave a forceful shove and he collapsed on the floor.

"Break," Theo announced and threw a bottle to Casey. He wiped the perspiration with a red towel, took a gulp of his water and sat by Theo.

"I don't get it, Theo. How can you be so calm and collected with this. It seems so effortless for you."

"Well, maybe I'm just that good," he joked, "well, I was raised by Master Mao and so it didn't come a surprise that it became part of my life."

"But haven't you thought about things other than this?"

"Well, maybe. I mean, I had a really fun time yesterday. It was something I never experienced before. But I can't just move out instantly. I was thinking about this while we were there. But as I saw Lily and Camille together, I figured we were something like that. I grew into having your plan of action. I tried to open up." He admitted to Casey

"If it's hard, then I don't want you to rush into anything."

"Look, don't worry about me. I'm fine with myself. Don't feel sorry."

"I don't feel sorry. Like I said, I just want to make peace, and be your friend." The smile commenced until both boys were smiling.

"Thanks."

"And yeah, I invited you to a sleep over so you can feel accepted."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll come over."

"Cool."

"So, how about a game to 'pin the over person down'?"

"You are so on." Casey pounced on Theo and they rolled around the grass. Casey was dominant until Theo rolled over and they tumbled around until Theo got up. He grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. He slammed him hard on the ground.

"Start begging for mercy."

"Never." He used his force and shoved Theo off and grabbed his arms to hold them down above his head.

"How did it go again, 'Start begging for mercy'" Casey felt very successful. He reviewed the position he was in. He hovered over him and he had him in his grasp. What could he do? _'he he'_

"Alright, I'll give in." He shrugged Casey's grip off his wrists and he leaned up on his elbows. When he realized the gap they were in, they were close enough, their breaths could be felt on their lips. Their eyes met. But Casey got up and tried to stand straight. Theo took an offered hand and they went to get ready to depart. As they walked, Casey took off his training top to reveal shining flesh the shone in the sun, glistened by sweat. Theo followed and Casey just chuckled at his follower.

"I'll come by and help you pack."

"Sure, but I don't have much but so don't worry about having to come over."

"No, I want to." Theo just agreed and they farewelled R.J. as they left

–

The sun was setting and Casey just sat on the stone steps of Theo's porch. Theo came out a few minutes later with a small backpack and in a change of clothes.

"Okay let's go" The two walked off and started talking until they reached Casey's house.

--

_R&R Sorry I've lost all ideas for this fic, and i'm thinking of ideas for my series about Hun/Dus if u have or have not read about it. you can talk about that in R&R too if u want me to start on that. =D_


	6. Feeling like a Family

_Hey there pplz. If you have been reading this and have been waiting for an update..I'm sorry I lost all inspiration for this fic and so I stopped it. But there was some glimpse of hope so I got back to writing. Anyways here is what I could come up with. Amyways thanks =D_

_Feeling like a Family_

The two pairs reached the front yard of Casey's domain. Theo wasn't really stunned by all this, it was no different from any of the other houses nearby.

"So what do you think?"

"You want my criticism?"

"Well, you are staying here for a day, I need to know what you think." Theo sighed and smiled a bit

"I think it's great." They walked in to the well decorated home. The marble floor was polished, the wall reflected a white colour, furniture was set neatly arranged and tidy without a mess everywhere.

"Not so much home, but here you go." He walked off to change out of his uniform too. Theo placed his bag on the side of the couch and sat on the oddly cushioned seat. It felt different for him.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Well, as the host, I say that it's your job to entertain me."

"Right, so how about a game?" Casey began taking all the equipment to present Theo by.

"Okay. So, how does it work?" Casey had begun untangling all the chords and looked at Theo with a small expression of disbelief.

"You've never seen a console before?" He looked directly at him

"Not that I can recall. All flashy gizmo's incorporated to take your money for entertainment."

"Well, yeah but it's fun. Here." He threw a controller in his direction and caught it. He examined it closely. Small buttons that were scattered along the controller including two joysticks. He caught on the gist pretty quickly. Casey plugged all the outlets in the correct ports and began warming up the device and the television. The credits ran through and Casey set up the game.

"So how do we play this?"

"Basically, we walk around, knocking villains down and reach the end to beat the boss of this stage."

"Sounds familiar. But I'll give it a whirl." Both boys were engulfed in the bright, flashing lights until the sun faded the room into a shadow.

–

By the time the stars began to light the dark sky, the front door opened to reveal Casey's parents.

"Casey, my little tiger." His mother called out to him.

"Mom," he whined, "I got company." Theo turned his head around to view the two grown people standing in the doorway.

"Oh my. Hello there." Theo was nervous, he muttered a small greeting and a small wave to get them to acknowledge his greeting.

"Well, you two must be hungry. Casey, go wash up and come by and help me prepare dinner."

"Mom," he whined again, a bit more agitated. He wanted to spend Theo's time with joy, instead of the pain that is cooking. He saved the progress the two made and turned off the machine. He called Theo over and they walked into the kitchen. The cooking area was designed with black marble and boarded with wood. The sink sat below a small window, the oven and stove stood across it. Casey's mom was chopping vegetables on a counter that had a bar above it, accompanied with a few stools and a small island was behind it where they ate their meals.

"Don't worry much. I can handle the work." He comforted and issued him a seat by the bar. He walked around to the chopping board and sliced a few greens for his mom.

"We never had a chance to meet. I'm Sarah." she extended a hand to shake his.

"This is Theo, the one I told you guys about at the academy."

"Oh, so this is the nice Theo. Casey has told us much about you. Almost most of the time, he is talking about you." Theo felt heat rise a bit.

"Mom, don't scare him. He's shy at best."

"Oh I see. A man of few words."

"Mom," the same sigh given always to his mother was placed here.

"Well, Theo, you're always welcome to our home. Casey never brings many friends home"

"Mom," And again.

"I think you need a new vocabulary," Theo shot and Sarah had chuckled a bit at her son's expense, in which he shot a look at Theo, but ended up breaking in a small smile.

"Isn't it nice to have a son that will help their moms prepare dinner," He was sure that was asked for him, but he just smiled a bit and kept his head down.

"Mom, don't. It's a picky subject for him," he saw his face, kinda sad but masked with a display.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, this is done, why don't you go off with Theo," Casey released the metal tool and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the living room.

–

The time passed, in which Theo felt kind of sleepy and began to drift off, laying back on Casey's arm that draped over him. He fell, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep now, save it for later."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"I agree." He also felt his head rest on Theo's top and they felt comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Okay, boys. Dinner's on" Sarah called from the kitchen. The aroma filled their noses, that they could almost taste it.

"C'mon sleepy head. Up." He got up and Theo fell onto the armrest. Casey walked behind him and slowly waved his hand over the sleepy body. He then began to tickle the wake out of him. Theo began to laugh hysterically.

"Ha ha, st- stop it, H-ha" Theo smiled grandly and Casey laughed too. Theo was too busy laughing, he did what he could to stop it. He reached out to Casey's side and he flipped him over, but he fell on top of the couch, and hovered over Theo. They began to break into smiles and they saw each other. The gazes reflected each other.

"Boys, are you -" she stopped when she saw the sight, "Am I.. interrupting?"

"No, mom, we'll be there." He got off and offered a hand. They got up and walked over to the dinner table in the kitchen. They sat down and began to dig in the sight and smell that surrounded them.

"Mm, boy does that smell good." Casey's father walked in happily and they began to clear the table.

–

Halfway throughout the meal, the whole group were chuckling as they had their family conversation, that included Theo too. He smiled at the whole family moment.

"So, then Casey grabbed the red lipstick and then smeared it all over his face." The parents laughed at the past moment.

"Well, I was 3, don't blame me. I was just curious." He was blushing a pink shade and hid his face in one hand.

"The most embarrassing moment of that day would have been when he ran out on the streets to try and get the neighbour's attention. Oh my, that was humiliating."

"Argh, Mom, Dad, enough family moments." They all burst in fits of laughter. Theo smiled widely at the story, but he couldn't help to think about himself. He never had this moment to feel like a family. It felt nice. But he found himself blinking back a tear now and then. No moments, no bonding, no family. It was sad, to be alone for so long.

"Um, excuse me, I'm full. Thank you for the lovely meal." He got up, kept his head down and paced himself upstairs.

"Theo," Casey whispered in the wind.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Excuse me too. Thanks, mom." He rose and followed him into his room. He opened the door slightly, to hear quiet sobs in the corner. He never thought the boy would show such weakness now. It even hurt him right now.

"Theo," He quietly said to him, "I'm s-sorry."

"N-no i-it's okay," He tried to reply between tears.

"I know how much it hurts now. But please, don't cry. It hurts to see you like this." He walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his stiff shoulders. He continued to choke between sobs and let all his emotions out. Casey felt like a sting hit his eye as he began to feel sad too.

"It's okay. Please, Theo. For me," he pleaded and saw him began to stop, "Theo, I-" He rose his head and they saw into each other again. The brown eyes were transparent and shone under the bedroom light. Theo saw his hazel eyes bear the same sadness that he would've seen himself. He felt bad for making him sympathize for him.

"I'm okay, really. Don't feel bad. Just let me wash up." Theo walked out to wash his face to hide the evidence of tears. Casey dropped onto his bed and sighed, letting the stray tears to be set free as they cascaded down his face.

As Theo returned, he smiled once again, purely this time and the two were able to get past this.

--

Hey how was it for someone with writers block. Hope it was what you expected. btw its a double update so gimme patience. Reviews would inspire me to continue =D


	7. Memories that Haunt, Comfort is Near

_I'd like to mention that my internet is stuffed so I might be a bit behind, so thanks for waiting if you are reading this. Enjoy the next of the double update =D_

_--  
_

_Memories that Haunt, Comfort is Near_

After Theo had his moment, Casey told him he wanted a shower. He grabbed my clothes and walked into the shower. Theo was adjusting his sleeping arrangements while he went to wash himself. He cleaned every place all over until he felt clean. As he was there, he was thinking what had happened. Theo sad was something he didn't want to see again. Theo happy, made me feel glad, even more was when it was him that made that smile. Theo being so attached felt something warm. And staring at Theo was...unexplainable

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He only wore a pair of red boxers and walked to his room.

"Okay, shower's yours." He said as he dried his hair with his red towel. Theo turned around, but then turned back again.

"What?"

"Um, your topless."

"You don't have a problem with this do you? I like to sleep like this." Theo was hiding a very red face, it was impossible to miss.

"N-no, I sleep like that too. Excuse me." He grabbed his bag and ran past Casey into the next room. Casey smirked as he began to laugh. 'A mission success' he thought

–

Theo walked into the steam filled showers and let the heat take him away from reality. It was comforting and he needed the warmth, but not because he was cold. He grabbed a bottle and smelt the content. It was strawberries. Although it was not his kind of smell, he applied a small fill into his hand. After that was done, he washed himself with a bar that smelled of lavender. A mixture of aromas felt clashing but he didn't complain. He applied and rinsed before getting out of the shower. He grabbed a blue towel from his bag, dried, and wore a plain blue shirt with silk boxers. He walked into Casey's room and was found, face to face with him.

"Mm, my shampoo suits you." He had his eyes closed and his face planted near his head. Theo blushed a bit.

"So does that new lavender soap. You smell so nice." He began to hover over the shaky boy's figure, his grip holding down his arms to his side. Oddly, Theo felt aroused and began to break the grip, before his little friend set up the tent.

"Sorry for using your stuff," He sat down on his sleeping mattress, almost futon like and packed his wet and dirty gear into his bag.

"No worries, My stuff is your stuff." He flopped on his stomach over the bed, spying on Theo on the floor.

"Why don't you sleep with me?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, sleep on my bed. It's big enough for the both of us, and your back will be in sorry condition if you don't." He grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable, will you?"

"No, I'll be fine. At least I'll have an extra pillow." Theo stuck out his tongue at him and gave a weird face as a response.

"Well, we got time to kill, what do you want to do 'til then?"

"Hmm,"

–

"So then, the girl saw what she had done. She was paranoid, and she ruined her whole life. Her love, her family, and she got sent back to the mental ward anyways."

"Wow, that was way creepy."

"Yeah, but for me, it didn't make any sense so don't worry I never understood it in the first place."

"Well I'm getting nightmares tonight."

Casey chuckled, "Don't worry it's not that terrifying until you have seen the monster. Well, get comfy, time for snooze." He clicked the lamp shut and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Theo faced his back to him and he fell asleep too, under the view of the night sky.

–

"_Mommy," Theo, about 4, was calling out._

"_Yes, sweetie pie," she picked her up and placed loving kisses on his small head._

"_Theo, my boy."_

"_Daddy," He cried out to him. He carried him into the sky as he reached out to him, giggling gleefully._

_Knock Knock_

"_Oh, honey." Theo fell and landed unharmed from the height he was lifted up from. Suddenly, the door busted open, lot of chatter was present, and Theo was crying._

"_Mommy, Daddy."_

_Your mommy and daddy aren't here right now._

"_W-where are they?"_

_Taken away_

_  
"Why?"_

_They are not welcome to leave. We have them._

"_Let them go."_

"_Theo," He heard his brother call out. He crawled over to him._

"_Theo, Theo" His parents call out to him. He walked over to them in the opposite direction._

"_Theo," Lilly called, He felt himself get on his feet, and ran over to the call._

"_Ah, Theo" Mommy. He grew up and began to ran faster to her._

_Theo. Theo. Theo. The words called as he grew up, age by age. But as he did, he was alone. His name was called out so many times. By the time he reached his age, he had his hands over his ears, sweat beading down his forehead, wishing it would stop._

"_Theo," Casey._

"_Theo, please come back." He ran over to the single sound. He saw a silhouette, and ran for it. But the distance covered did not get him any closer. Drifted away._

"_I don't want to be alone. I wanna be cared for. I wanna love,"_

"_Theo, I-" Casey his voice disappeared._

"_Casey. Casey, Don't go."_

"_Theo," It faded, then vanished._

–

Awaken, with cold sweats, Theo awoke with nightmares. Bad ones. He began to sob the instant he got up. It was quiet so it did not disturb Casey. Casey. He looked over to his side to see the peaceful sleeping form by his side. He was glad he wasn't gone. He didn't leave him. He didn't feel alone no more. But why did it hurt when he was gone. He stopped his tears, but the hurt was still there.

He lied back down and faced to see Casey, his face is sweet and innocent. Theo cried again, so afraid of showing weakness. He slided further closer to Casey and placed his hands on him. He curled up and rested on him. He needed comfort. He needed to be loved. Did Casey love him? He clung onto him and tried to soothe himself.

Casey peeked out an eye to see Theo's trembling form, he was too tired to take in the situation and fell back to sleep. He placed an arm around him and hugged him tight. He placed a smile on his face and fell back into a soothing rhythm of snores. Theo stopped his cries and fell back to sleep.

He'd deal with himself later.

--

_If you could, check out my other fic. 'Values and Ties' A Camp Rock fic for any one interested. If not, Review and i'll get back on this =D_


	8. Just A Little

_Just A Little_

The beams of faint light that passed through Casey's red curtains glowed on their skins. Theo awoke to a red effect that filled the room. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. His dream that recurred his parents, his brother, his friends, both old and new. What did it mean? He was confused, but thought not long. He could only remember smaller details until it became nothing but a short memory in his head. He felt stinging eyes, but he showed them not. Instead, he looked over to the sleeping figure next to him. He gazed at his face, a sight he was glad to see, rather than that impossible shadow he saw in the distance. He sighed and rested his eyes as he flipped sides so his back way towards Casey. He napped on it, until he felt someone's arm wrap around him. He was shocked, yet not uncomfortable. He felt warmth, and he felt close contact, something he missed. He felt Casey's small exhales on the hairs on his neck, and Casey's soft hand gently glide across to his chest, over his heart. He felt like crying, because it has been a while since, he let someone so close touch his heart. Literally. He felt some movement until he felt a head touch the back of his spikes, and felt a small peck glide down his head. This was it. He placed his own hand over Casey's, the one over his heart. He brought down a few tears, which was felt bu Casey's senses.

"Hey, are you crying?" Casey whispered sheepishly by his ears. He could hear faint sobs but the dimmed down.

"N-No, I'm fine. J-Just woke from a nightmare is all."

"Yeah right," He pulled his arms and flipped Theo over to look at him.

"You got trails of tears along your face." Casey wiped off his wet mark off his reddened face with his thumb, and held it there to prevent any more.

"It was a real bad nightmare for me. I-It's just..I'm fine Casey."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Casey brought his hand off his face. Theo thought about it for a moment. Could he tell him? He knows enough but not too much. It was going to be a matter of time, right? Nah, not yet. Theo shook his head indicating his response.

"Okay," He got up from under his red blanket, walked over to Theo's side and helped him up from his position. He waited for Theo to have been well rested, and then placed his arms around Theo, and engulfed him in a hug. An affectionate one. One that showed he cared and was here for him. It was chest to chest, he held on so tight, it was as if their hearts are being tied together, rhythmic and in sync. Casey felt a warm, wet sensation on his bare shoulder. He pulled away to see more tears cascade down Theo's helpless eyes.

"T-Theo, I-I.." He bore into Theo's glistening eyes, they met straight on, and he was struck for words. He could see it. His soul. It was unpleasant deep down. He could see he's living in a shadow, he is filled with fear, and it's as if his skies were gray. Casey hasn't seen this side of Theo before. He was surprised such pain and hurt could be seen by him. Finally, Theo blinked and the single tear fell, which Casey wiped before it followed down the trail.

"I-I'm sorry, Casey. I'm sorry I'm so weak." Theo looked down, he knew his attitude he was portraying and this one was not following his guideline. It was one where he was able to bear true emotions, especially to someone that has never seen him at his weakest. He placed trust in Casey, and became the blubbery sob, filled with horrific experiences, from inexperience to past experience. He didn't want to remember. But his dream brought it back.

"Theo, you are not weak. You're the strongest thing out there that I know. I know what you must be going through, but I want you to know that you don't have to feel so bottled up around me. I just wanted your trust, so don't feel different from who you really are." Casey lifted up Theo's head to line up with his own sight

"I want you to know I'm here. Theo, I..I.." He couldn't say what he thought. Maybe it was because he didn't know what he was thinking. He just left Theo there helpless and walked into the bathroom and got prepared. He couldn't bring himself to act that way around him now. It was something. He just didn't know what it was.

–

The two boys walked slowly into the living room and Casey held onto Theo and supported him as he felt depressed. It hurt to see him this way. One day he was the happy carefree Theo he wanted to be. Now, he was a mess. He was able to carry the load, until it was too much to bare and erupted, dropping who he wanted to be, and became someone who had to face his past. He wanted to help. He was here. He tried to stress that point.

"Boys, you hungry," Casey's mom had asked as she came down and heard the two.

"Not yet, just make it for us." Casey said on behalf of them both. There they were. They just sat there, where Theo was still brooding. He couldn't think nothing but that.

A while passed where breakfast had stirred around the house. The smell of toast, eggs, and orange juice activated many senses.

"C'mon Theo. Even the strong guy needs to eat some time." Theo kept his head up this time. He didn't want to bring everyone down with droopy emotions and some kind of sympathy. He tried and tried but he placed himself down as the cheery attitude tried to keep him lifted.

"What's wrong Theo? Aren't you hungry?" Casey's mom had scooted close and ran a few fingers through his messed hair. He flinched at the slightest touch.

"He's just traumatized from a nightmare. He'll get over it. He's not hungry." Casey cleared up. She took her plate and washed up before leaving the two by the table.

"Casey." Theo finally spoke.

"My nightmare. It was something that scared me." Casey was now paying his full attention to him now, if he's opening up now.

"It started with me, my brother and my parents. My family. We were together, in my old home. We were happy. It was the last time when I was happy. I was about 4 in that scene. I was cared. My mom, My dad, My brother. I had a family to share. I was glad to see them again. But then,.." He choked on the bad part. He was shaking as he was telling his tale.

"The door blew open. My parents were gone. My brother and I were all that was left. I asked for them back. I needed them. I, I just want my family again." Theo bellowed to Casey. He was now sobbing and held onto Casey.

"It's- It's not that I may want them back. O-Of course, I do. But, it's more of the memories. I just don't have many pleasant ones. Ones that I will remember forever. Just terrors. And I cry when I think about it. I miss their voices. They were played through. I missed the happy tone they had. Instead, it was replaced by worry. Those voices, make them stop Casey." He cried, bellowing his emotions into the one shoulder for support.

"Theo, I- I'm so sorry. I can't imagine. But please Theo. Stay strong. If not for you, then for me Theo. Be strong so that you'd see me smile when I look at you." They looked at each other again, until Theo stopped.

"Thanks Casey. I do want to stay strong. I'll do it for us." He smiled this time. A true one, and Casey reflected that back at him. This made him smile more and Casey showed the same. It grew until it burst out laughing. It was a real moment.

But behind the wall, "Oh, dear."


	9. The Birthday Pt 1

_The Birthday Pt.1_

The following days became just ordinary days. Plain and simple, to say. The mood was a shiny happy-go-lucky day. Basically, it was normal. Casey and Theo had become much more closer to each other, as planned. Even Lily had joined them and then they became a true trio as it turned out to be. But even then, Lily had become a true friend with Camille. Theo had learned to become more open, and Casey welcomed him with opened arms. He learned about new things, interesting things, the pain, the joy, the ache, the struggle and the life behind Theo. Finally, the two walked together to class, where there was a big commotion.

**SURPRISE**

They were blown away by loud noises, bright colours and the cheery attitude that filled the hall.

"Wh-what's going on?" Casey asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Happy Birthday, Theo," Lily ran up and hugged Theo who was lying on the floor, from the blast of surprise that flew his way.

"Theo, it's your birthday?" Now Casey was feeling left out. How could he not know?

"Actually, it was yesterday."

"But seeing as we didn't have training yesterday, now is the perfect time to do so." Lily gave another hug to Theo who gave back every one.

"Well, how come I wasn't informed?" He was really feeling left out now.

"It's simple really," Camille interrupted, "Firstly, Theo would be spending all his time with someone close, either Lily or you. Second, you take the longest trip here, therefore giving us enough time to be prepared."

"And well, lastly, we thought you might have tipped him off somehow."

"Hey, No I wouldn't," he sulked but then it was laughed off as true friends they made out to be. In the end, it was all about the party. The loud music, variety of snacks and the energy from the dance. It was exciting, but the birthday boy was less enthusiastic.

–

The sun began to set quickly as mid-Winter took over with its freezing temperatures. Casey came outside, drink in hand and sat next to Theo, who was lost in his own world.

"Theo, what's the matter? Why aren't you having fun?" He patted him on his back to break him from his trance.

"Oh, Casey. I'm sorry. I'm not in a party mood."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," Theo thought back to his dream. The part where he grew, age by age. The people he cared about. Their voices became lost within the timeless rift of age. He finally realized, that all the people he cared about, he felt as if he was losing them. With his parents at young age, his struggle with independence, despite taking care of his brother, Finally the drift he felt with Lily, but he thought that he was being too complex. He knew Lily and trusted her to never leave his side, but he wasn't caring about that.

He cared about Casey. He felt another person that he cared for, but now that he grew one year older, he was going to lose him too. Once Master Mao returns, the program would dissolve, then the division would happen. He was the senior, Casey was the junior. He felt as if he didn't know what to do. So, he began to tell him, from the start.

"Casey, it's just about my dream."

"The one you were telling me about before. You were frightened,"

"Yeah, that one. Well you see," He paced around to get his train of thought going, trying to lift his volume over the mumbled music blasted from inside, "After that flashback from, y'know, I grew up, age by age. I heard voices. Those voices belonging to those I cared. But as I grew up, they faded, until I couldn't hear it anymore. They're gone Casey. I just don't want to forget. Lose them, lose the ones close to me. Now I feel like I've lost my memory."

"Theo," Casey's voice was soft, he pulled Theo into his arms and hugged whatever weakness he needed to release, and make him strong again.

"I'm sorry, I sad I was going to be strong," Theo babbled on about his promise.

"It's okay. Even a hero has his weakness." He drew Theo back, "Hey, how about you come over to my house again." Casey now held Theo at arm's length and looked at him. He had a thinking expression and looked back at him.

"Okay," He smiled back at him.

"Good, because I got a birthday surprise for you."


End file.
